


I'm not afraid to die

by neun_geschichten



Category: Generation Kill, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Iraq, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый разведбатальон идет на Багдад и прикрывает собой продвижение боевых сил морской пехоты от Эн-Насирии до Аль-Кута, которые кишат федаинами. 23 марта батальон должен выдвинуться на северо-запад, в сторону Насирии. В этот день во второй взвод роты «Браво», которым командует лейтенант Геркулес Хэнсен, по приказу полковника Стэкера Пентекоста, из третьего легкобронированного разведывательного батальона переводят капрала Чарльза Хэнсена. Зачем? Герк не знает, но морпехи не задают вопросов, они выполняют приказы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not afraid to die

   

 Второй взвод перешептывался и тихонько ржал, разглядывая в прицел забившегося в щель между бетонными плитами иракца-пастуха с бараном в руках; тот заметил приближающиеся хамви, видимо, подумал, что американцы начнут атаковать, подхватил барана и спрятался в развалинах. Лейтенант Геркулес Хэнсен изо всех сил старался не плюнуть на устав, на свои принципы, и не отходить по голове этих малолетних идиотов чем-нибудь тяжелым. У него было такое ощущение, что он не в разведке, а в детском саду. Даже сын в свои сумасшедшие пятнадцать не игнорировал отца так беззастенчиво. Но молодые бойцы еще не успели толком притереться друг к другу и своему командиру. Герк надеялся, что много времени это не займет.

Когда первый разведывательный готовился к переброске в Кувейт на базу "Матильда", и к самолетам на серебристых “грэйхаундах”, из окон которых тут и там торчали стволы и выглядывали каски, уже подвозили солдат, Пентекост выкрал свободную минутку и отвел Герка к грузовому отделению. Они коротко переговорили, и полковник ясно дал понять, что на этой войне многое ляжет на плечи тех, кто умеет держать себя в руках, как бы "незаметно" намекая на Герка. Они воевали вместе в Афганистане, и Стэкер неприкрыто пользовался старой дружбой для укрепления своего влияния - морпехи уважали Хэнсена и прислушивались к нему. В его взводе никогда не было проблем. Значит, и в этот раз все будет отлично.

«Если я не пришью этих сопляков раньше времени».

Лейтенант с силой выдохнул через нос, потер переносицу и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы. Связисты были приоритетными целями для иракских партизан, поэтому они продвигались медленно, аккуратно, незаметно, а вот сопровождающие их морпехи, рассредоточившиеся и залегшие на обратном скате невысокого хребта, вели себя отнюдь не тихо. С этого места хорошо просматривался участок дороги, где боевики очень часто устанавливали самодельные взрывные устройства. Большие валуны были естественным прикрытием, но из-за беспрестанной болтовни и сиплых смешков они могли легко схлопотать гранатой под зад от какого-нибудь федаина или, что еще хуже, выдать ребят, прокладывающих новую линию связи. Герк подозвал к себе Ловелла из третьей группы.

\- Еще двоих на склон, сержант, - процедил он. - Там кто-то распизделся, передайте, чтобы прикусили язык.

Стивен только кивнул, прищурившись от яркого солнца, убежал к своему расчету.

Неподалеку на позиции лежали снайперы второго взвода - братья Бэккеты. Наблюдать за горизонтом быстро надоело, серо-желтая пустыня, смазанная пылевой дымкой, сдавливала нервы своим постоянством. Так сильно, что пару раз сыграла миражами в оптике, заставив Райли напрячься, хотя до этого ему вообще никогда ничего не мерещилось. Если не считать случая в колледже, когда он застукал мисс Тэннант с трубкой для крэка.

Вдалеке из щелочки между плитами выбежал мужик с бараном и, придерживая подол дишдаша, помчался к подъехавшей из трущоб машинке с открытым кузовом. Баран брыкался в мертвой хватке хозяина, смешно дрыгал ногами. Мужик метнул его в кузов, накрыл старым, дырявым покрывалом, сам залез на пассажирское сиденье. Оружия ни у водителя, ни у пастуха не было. Райли сморгнул, подобрался, но вскоре снова облегченно выдохнул. Машинка уехала, подпрыгивая на выбоинах.

Сильно припекало, тело пульсировало, иногда покрывалось мурашками из-за бежавшего по спине пота. Слава богу, сегодня они с братом вышли без “лохматого” маскхалата, иначе бы Райли просто спекся.

Морпехи занимались практически всем: от дальнего патрулирования до ведения разведки и проведения засады на путях вероятного движения противника. Иногда случалось, что они сидели в засаде по двое суток или часами лежали в сточных канавах. Вот почему в разведку отбирали не только безбашенных психопатов, готовых без задней мысли рисковать собственной жизнью, но и обладателей железной выдержки и таких же железных яиц.

\- Ни одной муслимской жопы, - пробубнил Райли себе под нос, обхватив нижней губой верхнюю и стерев с носогубной впадинки соленый пот.

Йенси повернул к нему голову, поглядел несколько секунд, но ничего не сказал, только хмыкнул. Младший брат поерзал рядом на сухом грунте, устраиваясь поудобнее, поморщился, перехватил вспотевшей ладонью рукоятку у винтовки и снова уставился в прицел. Он упирался коленом Йенси в бедро, но того, казалось, это никак не беспокоило, даже наоборот. Обычно Райли, когда приходилось долго торчать на точке, и когда командир взвода предупреждал об этом заранее, готовил подстилку, какой-нибудь брезент или кусок гортекса со старой «защитки».

Если типичный морпех боялся возможных атак переделанных саддамовцами советских ракет из-за того, что траектория их полета была практически непредсказуема и хваленые американские ракеты-перехватчики мазали раз за разом, то Бэккет младший боялся сыпного тифа, лейшманиоза и других пустынных лихорадок. Пустыня, конечно, не тропический лес, но москитов и блох в ней тоже хватало. И вся эта мелкая кровососущая пакость находилась в свободном доступе на сотнях тысячах гектаров безжизненных равнин и вполне естественно могла быть начинена патогенными микроорганизмами. Никто в роте за все время их пребывания в Ираке еще не слег с симптомами, но Райли предусмотрительно осторожничал.

Сегодня морпехов отправили на точку без предупреждения, сразу после атаки смертника на машине, повлекшей гибель пятерых солдат и обрыв линии связи.  
Младший Бэккет не скрывал своего раздражения. Разумеется, никто и никогда не заползал ему под бронежилет, но в этом был весь Райли. Это с его подачи лейтенант Хэнсен в нарушение инструкций позволял части взвода, участвующей в тяжелой физической работе, менять иногда тяжелую, глухую «защиту» на обычную форму, чтобы солдаты не сварились и не утонули в собственном поту. Жара была еще одним пугающим фактором - перегревы на солнцепеке встречались весьма часто.

\- Ты слышал, что «Крестный» переводит к нам сына Эл Ти? – тихо, с улыбкой спросил Райли, не отвлекаясь от прицела. – Прикинь, пацан попадет в отцовский расчет.  
\- Он и попадет, - ухмыльнулся Йенси. – Так легче следить, чтоб какой-нибудь хаджи не оторвал ему башку.

Йенси слышал о Чаке, и ему очень хотелось посмотреть на этого свеженького морпеха. Рэдман из третьего взвода говорил, что, когда Хэнсена перевели в Бут Кэмп в Сан-Диего, он уделал там всех новобранцев. И инструкторов тоже уделал. Уделал, видимо, и третий батальон, раз его переводят. А мелкому Хэнсену, между тем, было всего двадцать лет.  
Старший Бэккет поймал губами на лямке «броника» трубочку и всосал теплую воду. На краткосрочных операциях они обычно рассовывали по карманам разгрузки три-четыре маленьких пластиковых бутылки, но то была засада часов на семь, и всю воду из бутылочек Йенси уже выпил.

\- Эй, - Райли двинул коленом, легонько пихая его, потом кивнул в сторону хамви: из окна подал знак Ньют. – Снимаемся.

Группа Хэнсена из первого разведбатальона собиралась идти на Багдад, пробивая себе путь через самые убогие, самые вероломные части Ирака. Однако взвод был на пике возбуждения, боевой дух зашкаливал. Если бы кто-нибудь подробно объяснил морпехам сейчас, в каком первоклассном дерьме им предстоит по уши окопаться, они бы встретили это с улюлюканьем, как если бы услышали идиотскую, сальную байку. Никто бы не задумался, что семьдесят легковооруженных хамви с открытым верхом и грузовиков будут мчаться впереди, на острие атаки, и заезжать в самое гребаное пекло, в то время как броня - идти позади по заботливо протоптанной дорожке. Никто бы не задумался, ведь морпехи-разведчики считались самыми подготовленными и выносливыми в Корпусе. Мэттис, командующий наземными силами морской пехоты в Ираке, называл этих ребят из первого разведбатальона “дерзкими, надменными ублюдками”.

Эти люди могли пробежать двенадцать миль, нагруженные рюкзаками весом в сто пятьдесят фунтов, затем прыгнуть в океан и проплыть еще несколько миль, не снимая ботинок и камуфляжа, при оружии и с рюкзаками. Многие из них закончили школу выживания S.E.R.E.1 – программу обучения на секретной тренировочной базе, где морпехов-разведчиков, пилотов истребителей, морских котиков и другой военный персонал на работах с высоким риском помещали в импровизированный лагерь военнопленных и запирали в клетки, избивали и подвергали психологическим пыткам под надзором военных психиатров. Все это делалось с целью обучить их оказывать сопротивление при захвате в плен.  
Несмотря на все боевые курсы, которые проходили морпехи в течение нескольких лет, практически никто из них не умел управлять хамви и воевать в них всем подразделением. Некоторые, по большей части самые молодые, даже не закончили толком базовый разведкурс. Традиционно их работа заключалась в том, чтобы маленькими группами незаметно пробираться за линию врага, издалека вести наблюдение и избегать контакта с противником. То, что им предстояло делать в Ираке – отыскивать засады и с боем идти напролом – было чем-то новым, чему их начали обучать где-то с Рождества, за месяц до того, как отправить в Кувейт, а потом перебросить в Ирак.

У Тэндо, радиста расчета лейтенанта Хэнсена, даже не было военной лицензии оператора хамви, и он всего пару раз пробовал вести машину ночью в конвое, тем не менее, Чои был определенно самым одаренным РТО на весь разведбатальон, и Герк сразу это понял. Правда, пару раз пожалел о своем выборе, обнаружив, что Тэндо вообще невозможно заткнуть, а пиздеть тот был горазд, но потом привык. Научил его жевать табак, подогнал “Скиттлз”, и радист с полным ртом иногда почти молчал.

\- Хитмэн два, это Хитмэн два два, прием, - донесся мягкий, с легким акцентом, голос «дока» - военно-морского санитара второго класса Германна Готтлиба из одного расчета с Бэккетами.  
\- Это Хитмен два главный, вас слышу, прием.  
\- Реконструкция линии связи закончена, - отчитался он, - к отбытию на базу готовы, прием.  
\- Выступаем, - ответил лейтенант Хэнсен, - конец связи.

Громко рявкнули дизеля боевых машин, и “Браво” взяла курс обратно на базу, вздымая за собой пыль и песок.

***

Когда Чак Хэнсен отправлялся в Кувейт, его определили в третий разведывательный батальон. И только за два часа до посадки на самолет подполковнику Мосли пришел приказ о его переводе.

Два автобуса остановились, и из них медленно стали вываливаться солдаты уже в бронежилетах, ремнях, разгрузках, с оружием и огромными рюкзаками. Грузовые отделения оказались заставлены парашютами, уложенными в специальные транспортные чехлы. Морпехи разбились по сквадам, поставили пирамидкой винтовки М-16, внутрь пирамидок положили короткие автоматы MP-5, некоторые с уже глушителями и с зачехленной оптикой. Затем рядками разложили парашюты и открыли сумки для досмотра печатей на них - похоже, инструкция требовала проверки при каждой "кантовке" этого груза. Отдельно сложили громоздкие трубы переносных противотанковых гранатометов и минометов. В тени боинга было прохладно, но из-за вездесущего песка постоянно щипало глаза, а из-за пота тело жутко чесалось. Чак поправил лямку разгрузки и поморщился, форма липла к телу. Ему до жути хотелось оказаться в помещении, где работал кондиционер.

Дверь самолета распахнулась, и из нее показался мужчина в форме пилота. На рукаве было три полоски, как оказалось, это капитан зафрахтованного самолета. Он неспешно спустился к группе военных, поздоровался. Подполковник Мосли вручил ему какие-то документы. Летчик нахмурился и уставился в бумаги. Потом окинул взором кучку багажа и произнес:  
\- Значит так, - он ткнул в троих мужчин, которые все время, что капрал Хэнсен вместе со взводом добирался до аэропорта, таскались за капитаном роты, вероятно, очередные гражданские специалисты, - трое гражданских, остальное - военные с личным оружием.  
У Мосли вместо лица был кирпич, он вообще никак не отреагировал, стоял, смотрел на пилота, переводя взгляд то на него, то на бумаги.  
\- По контракту все без досмотра багажа, - прочитал пилот, потом подумал и сказал: - С весом и погрузкой будем решать просто - каждый берет свое и становится на вот эти весы, они посчитают полный вес, - пилот махнул рукой в сторону огромных напольных весов. - Если перебор - вам, сэр, решать, что останется здесь. Я ни одного лишнего фунта не возьму.  
\- Окей, - буркнул Мосли и двинулся к своим людям, но пилот махнул рукой, уставившись на оружие, и подполковник остановился.  
\- Погодите, а боеприпасы? - капитан судна вдруг занервничал. - А взрывчатка?!  
Мосли только закатил глаза, сунул ему какой-то документ, уверяя, что в салон солдаты войдут без боеприпасов. Затем подписался под свою ответственность на куче бумаг и страховых бланков.  
\- У нас две сотни парашютов на борту, свой лично и парочку куполов своих замов могу отнести прямо к вам в кабину, - пошутил напоследок морпех, - если что случится, то мне помирать, а вам прыгать.

Пилот оценил, но от парашютов отказался. Попросил дождаться техников по погрузке, самостоятельно в самолет не входить, все беспокоился за баланс в грузовом отсеке. Во всем остальном военных ждал обычный международный рейс со стюардессами, кормежкой и напитками. Вот только спиртное – исключительно для гражданских, так постановил Пентагон.  
Это Чака Хэнсена огорчало сильнее всего. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

Накануне отъезда в Ирак его предупредили о переводе в батальон Пентекоста; и о том, что там служит отец, Чак, естественно, тоже знал. Вряд ли сейчас бы нашлось что-нибудь хуже этой новости, но младший Хэнсен еще не догадывался, что воевать в Ираке ему придется под командованием Герка. Очевидно, об этой детали кто-то предусмотрительно умолчал.  
Пока раскладывали оружие и проверяли парашюты, морпехи держали лицо, стояли хмурые, а как дошло дело до взвешивания, то посыпались шутки: "в самолет с оружием не заходить" или "хэй, попробуйте захватить наш самолет".

Солдаты взвалили на себя рюкзаки, нацепили личное оружие, а на холку поверх рюкзака водрузили парашюты.  
Чак во всем этом напоминал себе вьючного верблюда. Затем парашюты разложили рядком, рюкзаки свалили в кучу рядом, а сквады с оружием и аппаратурой потопали по трапу в салон. Через пару дней все, что они внесли в самолет, полетит на землю на бойце, а не на десантной платформе. Чак раньше десантировался при всей экипировке и знал, как прыгать с двухметровыми бандурами и не запутаться, пусть даже с принудительным раскрытием, но как при приземлении не поломать себе кости таким "негабаритом" и не побить чувствительную оптику - до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Причем не только для него.

Первыми в салон запустили морпехов, потом уже троих гражданских. Чак прошел почти в самый хвост, стянул с себя броник и каску, засунул их на полку над сидением.  
По проходам мельтешили миловидные стюардессы, помогали размещать солдатское добро, отпускали шутки и строили глазки морпехам. Те, разумеется, в долгу не оставались, но особо не пошлили, хотя вперемешку с другими крепкими армейскими словечками каждые две минуты раздавалось могучее “fuck”.

Чак уставился в дрожащий, мутный горизонт в иллюминаторе, утер пот со лба. Если он попадет в расчет к отцу, то это будет просто катастрофа. От подобных мыслей почему-то свело желудок, как перед финальными тестами, вдоль позвоночника и по ногам прострелил резкий импульс, будто током ударило, ладони вспотели.  
Последний раз они виделись с Герком полгода назад, кажется, тогда отец спросил что-то про Макса, про успехи в лагере новобранцев. Чак хмыкнул. «Все нормально». Два слова за шесть месяцев. Впрочем, у них никогда особо не складывался разговор, да и не только он. А нелепое молчание – это еще хуже, чем «все нормально», поэтому младший Хэнсен просто криво улыбнулся и сбежал. Он знал, что знакомые инструкторы держали Герка в курсе дел, поэтому сам не звонил. Собственно, Герк тоже. Молчать в трубку Чаку всегда было сподручнее с девушками.

Чак вздохнул и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Может, если у них раньше не получалось изображать отца и сына, то получится хотя бы нормально повоевать вместе? Он слышал, что лейтенант Геркулес Хэнсен, ветеран Афганской войны, отличный боец и блестящий командир.  
Где-то в глубине души Чак очень надеялся, что хотя бы немножко на него похож, и одновременно с какой-то горечью думал, что ступит на землю в Ираке не под ярким, белым солнцем, а в тени отцовского авторитета.

 

***

Мосли перезвонили часа через полтора, а еще через час Чак Хэнсен уже сидел в хамви сержант-майора батальона - Джона Сиксты, на редкость горластого и неприятного мужика с как будто опухшим лицом. Обычно неразговорчивый сержант Джим МакТай, батальонный водитель, в дороге разговорился - видимо нервозность перед предстоящим выдвижением в Багдад несколько развязала ему язык. Он скептически осмотрел Чака, начал вдруг расспрашивать про отца.  
Это напрягало. Вот так с порога столкнуться с пониманием, что здесь он чей-то сын, а не просто капрал Хэнсен. Какого-то хрена этот черномазый создавал впечатление, будто знает куда больше самого Чака относительно ближайшего будущего.  
\- Не зли папочку, - шутливым тоном на прощание брякнул водила.  
У Чака дернулась верхняя губа.

***

Толком расположиться не дали. Познакомиться с расчетом тоже. Все после - так понял младший Хэнсен. Он только успел кинуть куда-то свои вещи, чтобы не затоптали, и с общим потоком пошел в единственное, ярко освещенное помещение, чем-то напоминавшее ангар для самолетов.

В столовой пришлось топтаться в очереди, правда, нудное топтание скрасилось отменным ужином - перед выходом явно сварганили нечто специальное, каждому солдату дополнив ужин куском барбекю. В этой щедрости чувствовались предстоящие сплошные сухпайковые дни. Среди сотен жующих лиц разных рангов закрытая военная информация, например, точные сроки, храниться не может в принципе. Очень скоро Чак узнал, что выход состоится завтра в шесть-пятнадцать вечера. Значит следующую ночь спать не придется, а выпадет ли шанс вздремнуть днем остается большим вопросом. Скорее всего не выпадет. Поэтому надо хоть сегодня выспаться по максимуму. Почему для выхода выбрано такое время, весьма неудобное во всех отношениях, Хэнсен так и не понял. Единственной версией оставалось - выход под вечер, это для сокрытия маршрута колонны в первый походный день, точнее ночь. Потом вроде пойдут нормально, светлым днем.

Кетчуп из пакетика разлился малюсенькой лужицей по небольшой выемке в подносе. Чаку отчего-то совсем не хотелось есть, он сидел молча, ковырялся в еде, ел то, что после долгих ковыряний не спадало с вилки, исподтишка оглядывал толпу бубнящих морпехов. Больше всего он не хотел вот так вот случайно наткнуться взглядом на отца, но среди командующего состава, сидевшего за отдельным столом, его не было. Чак вздохнул и сам себя уверил, что не облегченно; потом повернулся к выходу, снова “прошелся” по бритым головам.

Задержался взглядом на двух светловолосых мужиках, что сидели за столом напротив; братья, наверно, подумал Чак, уж больно похожи. Они сидели рядом, плечом к плечу, молча жевали ужин, иногда перебрасывались фразами. Тот, с большими глазищами, явно был помладше. Он все время первым начинал бубнить, наклонялся к брату, к самому уху, улыбался, кивал на кого-то, ерзал. Скуластый и серьезный явно был старше.

Чак тихо хмыкнул. Спокойствию и терпению второго можно было только позавидовать. Он сам бы уже давно всыпал этому глазастому. Будто шило в заднице, честное слово.  
А тот второй вообще не раздражался, слушал эту бесконечную болтовню, иногда кивал, ухмылялся и методично уплетал ужин, не смотрел по сторонам, только в поднос.  
Чак повозил в кетчупе куском мяса и засунул его в рот, запачкал губы в соусе, но стереть не удосужился, только мельком облизался. О том, что никто не заводил с ним разговоров, учитывая, что сидел он в середине широкого стола, в самой людской гуще, он списал на крайнюю степень кирпичности лица.

А потом этот второй, который спокойный, внезапно оторвался от еды, отложил вилку и посмотрел на Чака в упор, что-то сказал и кивнул в его сторону. Половина стола тут же обернулась, уставилась во все глаза и словно застыла, разглядывая новенького. Тут же побежал шепоток, кто-то приглушенно загоготал. Глазастый широко заулыбался, подхватил с вилки мясо, зажевал с открытым ртом, не переставая скалиться.  
Чаку захотелось дать ему по роже. Второй немного прищурился, а потом медленно опустил взгляд и продолжил есть, не обращая внимания на остальных.  
Хэнсен машинально стер тыльной стороной ладони кетчуп с лица.

После ужина Сикста собрал своих подчиненных на коллективную головомойку по какому-то неведомому поводу. Чак в это время успел смыться из столовой в сопровождении одного из сержантов, который повел его мимо толпы морпехов, собравшихся возле Сиксты. Чак узнал МакТая и еще четверых морпехов, переведенных из “третьего” вместе с ним. Сержант-майор проводил какой-то инструктаж, орал, как потерпевший, об общих правилах поведения на остановках и отношения с местными жителями, оправления естественных надобностей и прочей рутины. Большая часть напутствий состояла из заклинаний, типа "джи-эй-восемь дать приоритет на ай-два, а потом всем шестым-эс тягачам выходить только под си-кэй-пять", для стороннего уха была немногим более понятна, чем вопли арабской тетки. Однако военные уверенно качали головами с серьезным видом, выражая полное согласие с этими заклинаниями. Только парочка совсем молодых ребят выглядела смущенной: они переглядывались и пытались переспросить у стоявших рядом, что вся эта хрень значит.

Чак понял, что немного отстал, нагнал сержанта, тот не замечал его, о чем-то увлеченно вещал всю дорогу. Видимо о расчете, с которым Чаку предстоит воевать.

"Хоть бы не с этими придурками из столовой", подумалось ему.

Молодой человек показал ему рукой на четвертую по счету палатку от забора, в которой гнездился весь второй взвод.  
Хэнсен младший хотел было уточнить имя командира, но высокий сержант ему только карамельно улыбнулся и быстренько свалил обратно, очевидно, слушать лекцию Сиксты. Чак почти минуту стоял на месте, соображая, что только что произошло, а потом понимание всей ситуации обрушилось на него бетонной плитой.

“Нет, нет, нет, только не говори, что…”

\- Чак? - раздался за спиной мягкий голос отца. Чака будто током дернуло, по телу прокатился неприятный нервный импульс.

Капрал Хэнсен глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как начинают потеть ладони и гореть лицо (хорошо, что уже стемнело), резко повернулся, козырнул и как полагается поздоровался с лейтенантом.

Герк сыновний спектакль поддержал, незаметно дернув уголком губ. Не думал же он, что они начнут обниматься на виду у всего батальона. Вот только мысль, что они вряд ли бы обнялись, даже если бы остались наедине в какой-нибудь кладовке, где их никто не видит, тяжестью легла Герку на плечи.  
Сына обнять хотелось. Очень. Особенно здесь.

Старший Хэнсен на мгновение даже почувствовал на кончиках пальцев жесткий ежик на затылке у Чака, плечом ощутил его подбородок, грудью - тепло его тела.  
Он просто мог подойти и сделать это, но только сказал:  
\- Отбой через полчаса, пойдем, покажу тебе все, - и прошел мимо сына к большой палатке.

Чак вздохнул.  
Теперь уж точно облегченно, и он даже не собирался этого отрицать.

 

***

Вскоре громкоговоритель прогудел отбой. Лагерь замер, лишь через тонкий палаточный нейлон слышно было покашливание часового и звон проволоки, за которую тот периодически цеплялся своей винтовкой. Возле палатки что-то негромко стрекотало. Теплый вечер сменился весьма прохладной пустынной ночью. Чаку стало зябко лежать на спальнике, и он залез внутрь.

Сон не шел. Наверное сказалась встреча с отцом, усилившая своей “неожиданностью” тревогу перед предстоящим выходом. Оно, конечно, занятно - участвовать в войне, но черт, пули-то по части энтузиазма не уступали военным. Прав был Мосли, когда говорил, что самых зеленых всегда брали на мушку первыми, и семьдесят процентов погибших, как правило, моложе двадцати пяти. “Так что засунь язык в жопу, Хэнсен, и еще две сотни на кулаках! На счет три! Раз, три!” Подобные мысли душевного покоя не добавляли. Вот остальным было хоть бы хны - дрыхли, как под наркозом.

Вертелся только солдат справа от Чака, тоже не спалось. Сколько же лет ему? В темноте было не разглядеть толком, Чак уловил только смутные черты, но, наверное, лет тридцать, не больше. Не старик еще, в принципе.  
Этот солдат вдруг поднялся, сопя стал осторожно пробираться к выходу из палатки. Видимо боялся наступить на сержанта-папочку, который спал где-то неподалеку. Наконец он незаметно вылез, Чак услышал, как щелкнула зажигалка. Тот сел под тентом покурить. Не курящему со старшей школы Чаку внезапно очень захотелось сигарету. Так же старясь не шуметь, он полез вслед за неизвестным солдатом. Тот оказался каким-то латиносом, безмолвно протянул пачку и опять чиркнул зажигалкой. Ее слабенький свет озарил еще совсем молодое лицо Хэнсена, и неизвестный латинос тихо засмеялся.

\- Я думал, они шутили, но ты реально совсем мелкий, - латинос протянул ему руку, Чак неохотно пожал ее. Чужая ладонь оказалась сухой и теплой, прощупывалось несколько мозолей. - Тендо Чои.

Чак только кивнул, затянулся и чуть не закашлялся. Тендо курил какое-то забористое сухое говно, не иначе. Привкус был мерзкий, дым - горьким, легкие как будто закоптило.

\- Не нравится? - усмехнулся латинос. - Привыкай, мелкий, может в Багдаде повезет больше. Или сразу переходи на жевательный, - Чак только хотел сказать, но Тендо снова забубнил, - хотя вряд ли отец одобрит, так что лучше “скиттлз”.

Чак опешил. Больше не говоря ни слова, Чои затушил бычок и полез обратно, и Чак остался в одиночестве. Сигаретный дым, еще более противный после долгой завязки, внезапно вызвал дежавю.

Конец учебного года, комиссия, хмурый Герк, какая-то очередная ссора, пункт сбора новобранцев, Калифорния. В то утро, когда он и еще несколько ребят из его города прибыли в Сан-Диего, было странное ощущение, что лето никогда не кончится. Им выдали тяжелое зимнее обмундирование, а веселый сержант, встречавший их, расхаживал вдоль шеренги мальчишек в легкой, зеленой форме с орденскими ленточками и сверкал своей белоснежной улыбкой. Чаку он сразу не понравился. “Впереди ждут тяжелые испытания, но, думаю, вы справитесь”. Чак не давал себе расслабиться, полагаясь на отеческий тон мужика, который был едва ли старше его самого. Он думал, что все инструкторы - поехавшие крышей старики, с мерзким запахом изо рта, потной лысиной и бешеными глазами, и, увидев этого странного дядьку, больше смахивавшего на спасателя Малибу, тут же напрягся. Нос чуял неприятности.  
Неприятности в виде инструктора по строевой подготовке, который через два дня поймал его за курением после отбоя в помещении и устроил такой праздник, о котором Чак никогда не забудет.

Чак хмыкнул, от безысходности снова втянул тошнотворный дым, стараясь не совсем взатяг, чтоб не закашляться и не перебудить всех вокруг. Сколько дерьма этот капрал вышиб из него? Абсолютно все, а потом еще ушел в овердрафт. Никому не доставалось столько, сколько доставалось Чаку Хэнсену.

И это он еще не знал, как Герк каждый раз выслушивал от инструкторов рассказы о нем, каждую неделю - целый ворох новых баек, начинавшихся с “ты знаешь, что твой сын сегодня...”.

Чак выкинул к черту эту вонючую палочку, забрался в палатку, твердо решив заснуть. Сон на удивление пришел мгновенно.

***

Утро началось классически по-военному. Горном возвестили о побудке, морпехи побежали делать зарядку. Укрепив здоровье, взвод окружил умывальники - вода оказалась ломяще холодной. Нормально не выбриться, хотя зарасти щетиной на войне не самое страшное, но все равно неприятно.

Вернувшись к палатке, Чак увидел на входе Герка. Тот, видимо, только что вернулся с пробежки, стоял в одних штанах, с полотенцем на плече, разговаривал с тем латиносом. Тендо, завидев сына лейтенанта, криво улыбнулся и свалил. Чаку пришлось снова здороваться с отцом. Тот оглядел его с ног до головы, на предмет наличия травм или просто так, не было понятно. Нужно привыкнуть, - повторил себе Чак, но пока плохо получалось. Мысль о службе в отцовском расчете в целом не была неприятной, но иногда противно волновала, особенно когда Чак думал о том, что не даст себе ошибиться.

\- После завтрака подойди, нам надо поговорить.

\- Да, сэр, - медленно проговорил Чак, пристально наблюдая за реакцией отца.

Мда. Это не какой-нибудь инструктор по строевой подготовке.

Герк только на секунду нахмурился, еще раз оглядел сына, потом сдернул полотенце с плеча, обтер шею и зашел в палатку, по пути кому-то кивнул. Чак про себя отметил, что его старик выглядит еще очень ничего себе и вполне может надрать задницу любому пехотинцу.

Немного погодя Сикста застроил подчиненных, правда застроил весьма вольно - просто собрал в кучу. Одеты были кто как, кто вообще в майке или с голым торсом, и это учитывая трепетное отношение сержант-майора к уставу. Он коротко дал последние инструкции и приказал сразу после завтрака собирать палатки и паковать рюкзаки.


End file.
